Blue Wolf
by RedLionDragon
Summary: Billy returns from Aquitar after the death of Zordon to continue his legacy. In the process changing the lives of many future rangers.
1. The Lone Wolf Returns

Billy had return from Aquitar as soon as he realized that Zordon was gone. All the rangers across the galaxy could feel the loss of the great Morphing Master. Bidding farewell to his new Aquitian friends he returned home to find a devastated Power Chamber and a world in recovery from Andromeda's attacks.

He tasked himself to rebuild what was left of Zordon's home and continue on his legacy. He vowed that although he no longer possessed ranger powers, he would use what little ninja wolf powers remained and would harness them to defend the Earth from future attacks. He trained every night under the light of the moon. He would do this only after his work on the Power Chamber was complete.

A few months had passed since his arrival on Earth and some of the former rangers had come to pay their respects to Zordon and see that the Power Chamber had been rebuilt. Billy assured them that he would not rest until he was sure that no evil ever threaten his home world again. The other former rangers came and went, stopping to visit periodically over the following year.

Then one morning something stirred within Billy's chest. Some kind of forced commanded him to rise from his bed and head out into the early morning light. The sun was barely rising over the mountain ridge when he noticed a lone figure making their way up the windy canyon path. The stranger did not realize how close he was to being destroyed by the Power Chamber's defense system. If a former ranger had wished to visit he would have teleported them instantly within the Power Chamber. However, according to all of Billy's sensors the person moving up the canyon possessed no residual ranger energy to classify him as a former member, nor any active ranger energy signal.

Billy quickly transformed into his blue ninja suit and vanished from the door of the Power Chamber. He quickly rematerialized in front of the stranger.

"Who are you and why have you come here?" asked Billy from behind his blue mask.

"I have traveled from Pai Zhuq Academy for over a month by foot in search of a master," said the stranger

Billy quickly studied the young man that stood before him. He wore just a humble training suit with an insignia of three slash marks above his left lapel.

"I am sorry to disappoint you young traveler but there are no masters in these mountains. I suggest you return to your Pai Zhuq Academy and learn from the masters you have there," said Billy as he turned away from the stranger and began to return to the Power Chamber.

"This can't be. I have followed the stars and moons. My entire path had led me here. If you are not the master, than you must know where I can find them," said the young man.

"I am sorry, but the only master that graced these mountain top perished a year ago," said Billy somberly has recalled Zordon presence permeating through the cosmos upon his death.

"You lie! I can sense their presence even now. If you won't tell me, then I guess I'll just have to beat it out of you," said the stranger as he lunged towards Billy.

Billy quickly side stepped the attack and knocked the stranger to the ground.

"I have already told you there are no masters here. Now be gone before I am forced to take action against you," said Billy has he rose from holding the stranger down and brushed off the dirt from his suit.

The stranger rose from the ground and dusted himself off. A few tears escaped his eyes. He quickly wiped them away and stared at Billy angrily. As Billy looked into the young man's eyes he could sense a familiarity within them. His own wolf spirit almost felt like it recognized the young man.

"What is your name?" asked Billy.

The stranger hesitated for a second; as if thinking that if he let his guard down again the figure in blue would attack.

"Robert. Robert James," said the young man. He almost smiled as he said his own last name.

"You're a long way from home Robert. It doesn't look like you will pose much of threat. Please come and take shelter until you've recovered and can continue on your journey," said Billy as he began to lead the way to the Power Chamber. Halfway up the walk he powered down from his ninja suit and revealed his human form.

"How did you do that?" asked Robert.

"It's a power I have possessed for some years now. I've only recently managed to tap into it again," said Billy as they crossed the threshold to the Power Chamber and made their way down to the heart of the building.

They passed through glass cases filled with weapons and suits belonging to a dozen power rangers from different teams. It wasn't until they almost reached the main chamber that Robert put it all together.

"You're a Power Ranger aren't you?" asked Robert as he laid eyes on suits from the original Power Ranger team from Earth.

"Former Ranger," said Billy.

By then they had entered the main chamber. Control panels and screens surrounded them. On each screen it appeared that Billy was monitoring one Power Ranger team or another from across the galaxy.

"Excuse me. I have to make sure the new ranger powers are working properly," said Billy. Currently his attention was fixated on the newly emerging Power Rangers Rescue team. "Not again I told them that if they continued to push the morphing grid like this they will burn out their connection faster than they need to," yelled Billy from one of the screens. He quickly punched in a few commands and appeared satisfied with his work. "There that should regulate their power for now."

"Now where was I? Oh yes. Let's get you a room to stay for the night. I'm sure you can use a full nights rest in a bed after traveling for over a month without the comforts of home," said Billy as he guided his new guest into the vacant rooms near the main chamber. "Everything you need should be here. If you require anything else please let me know."

"Thank you," was all Robert could muster out.

He was left alone in the room to clean up and rest. However, all he could do was think about what he had seen. He was in the heart of the power ranger's secret base. He washed up and headed out the door to do some more exploring


	2. The Atrium

Robert made his way out of the small room and down the long hallway. He attempted to return to the main chamber and see what else he could view from the screens, but as he approached the door it would not open. He tried tapping it to see if he could budge them open, but nothing seemed to move.

Suddenly a voice filled the hallway, "ACCESS DENIED."

Robert decided that instead of angering some giant computer he would try exploring the rest of the hallway. However, every door he tried to open responded in same manner as the first. He was about to reach the end of the hallway when a door slid open and granted him admittance. He crossed the threshold carefully, not wanting to set off any kind of traps.

What he found on the other side of the doorway amazed him. He walked into a large atrium filled with grass and trees. A small streamed appeared to be running along the edge of the enclosure. The sun cascaded through the glass ceiling and illuminated every piece of vegetation he laid eyes on. The trees hugged the walls and filled the room completely. It was almost as if he was walking into a mini forest.

As he made his way through the cavernous room he could make out a figure in blue moving around at its center. He stopped a few feet away from the figure in blue. He hid behind a large tree and spied. He recognized the figure as the man who had guided him into the large building. He almost appeared to be training or practicing. Executing moves he had never seen before in his entire study at the academy. The man moved effortlessly through the training area. He almost appeared not to make a sound as he crossed the open grass that separated Robert and the man in blue. Robert was stunned to see the man jump into the trees and run across them as if he was light as a feather. Then just as quickly he vanished from sight.

Robert attempted to scan the trees for the blue figure, but it was lost in a sea of green. Then just for a second a gold shimmer caught his eye just on the other side of the open grass area. He heard a bellowing howl engulf the entire room. It was almost a heartbreaking cry of loneliness. Robert wanted to respond. Something inside begged him to howl back in return "You are not alone!" But before he could do so he saw the man return to the center of the room and assume a meditative position on the ground.

"Are you just going to stand there and watch?" asked the man in blue.

The voice startled him. He thought he had been proficient enough in being undetected. Robert made his way through the thick foliage.

"Would you like to join me in meditation?" asked the man as he pointed with is hand to a vacant spot before him.

Robert obliged and joined the man in meditation.

"May I ask you name?" asked Robert as he placed himself in front of the man.

"My name is William Cranston, but you can call me Billy," said the man in blue. A smile lingered on his face slightly after saying his nickname out loud.

"Where did you learn how to do that? I've never seen anything like that at the Academy," continued Robert.

"No I guess not. Don't think they teach you how to be a ninja there," said Billy as he continued to keep his eyes closed.

"Are you from the Ninja Academies then? I thought they were just urban legends to scare monsters away," said Robert.

"No, they are real, but I didn't study there. I might have to pay them a visit later though…" trailed off Billy as he entered his meditation state.

Robert could feel the air around them become still. Event the grass and leaves did not move. He could see a blue aura begin to encircle Billy. He could feel the energy emanating from all around him. The aura then began to fill the gold medallion at the center of his chest. Then all of a sudden wolf like figure erupted from Billy's body. It began to encircle them both growling quietly.

Robert knew immediately that this was Billy's Wolf Spirit. They locked eyes and stared at each other for a few seconds. He then looked at Billy and in the split second the wolf spirit leapt from its spot and into Robert. He fell to the floor unconscious.


	3. The In Between

As Robert regained his senses he could feel something watching him. He tried to open his eyes but the rush of color disoriented him. He took a few breaths and then stood up taking in the lush vivid color of his surroundings.

"Where am I?" he said allowed to himself.

"You are between the Spirit and the Real World," said a mysterious voice.

Robert tried to see where the voice was coming from, but could not make anything out. Everything appeared to be coming in and out of focus. Suddenly a blue colored creature began to approach him. Quickly Robert took a defensive stance.

"Do not be frightened I am not here to hurt you," said the creature. It had finally come close enough to show itself. It was the most beautiful iridescent blue wolf Robert had ever seen.

Its coat shimmered a thousand shades of blue as it walked closer to him. However, what caught Roberts gaze was the wolf's eyes, they were the deepest shade of gold. As they stared at each other, Robert could feel the animal's gaze go right through him, as if he were taking him all in with a single glance.

"Follow me," said the wolf without opening its. It was as if he could hear the wolf inside his head.

He began to follow the wolf through the thick vegetation. The colors grew dimmer the deeper into the forest they went. It wasn't until all the color around them was gone that Robert spoke to the wolf.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Robert as he refused to take another step.

"My master has ordered me to bring you to the sanctuary," said the wolf without turning around.

"Wait, are you saying there is a master here?" asked Robert again.

"My master can be anywhere he chooses to be," said the wolf as his gaze fell back onto Robert again.

They continued walking. Soon the light had also begun to diminish. By the time they were out of the forest, the only light that seemed to repel the darkness was coming from the wolf's blue coat. Every step it took left a print of light on the ground for Robert to follow. A few more minutes and they were at the edge of a garden illuminated by iridescent glowing trees and plants. In the center stood a man with his back turned to Robert. The wolf crept quietly behind the man and bowed his head beneath his hand. The man scratched the top of the wolf's head and turned to look at Robert.

"I see you made it safely through the forest," said Billy with a smile. "Many who travel without a companion go missing in the ether and are lost forever in the Spirit World." "Thank you Rogan," said Billy as he continued to pet the larger than life wolf.

"Is that where we are? The Spirit World?" asked Robert as he stared at Billy and his wolf companion.

"Not necessarily. You can call this the in between. If we were in the spirit world, we most definitely be dead. One cannot go into the spirit world and come back out alive," finished Billy as he pointed up to the heavens. " Look." Quickly the sky began to fill with stars of every brightness and color.

"What is that?" asked Robert as a few of the stars began to fall from the sky and hover just slightly above their heads.

"Those are all the spirit animals that have ever connected with a sentient life. After their master or companions have died they fill the sky here to guide others on their way. Those six bright stars you see just above the horizon are the Galactabeasts, they are returning back to this place after along and grueling battle against the evil in our world," said Billy as six rays of light shot across the sky and settled near the horizon.

"Wait aren't those the same animals that the rangers used out in space. I heard about them from the news," said Robert

"Yes, the same ones," answered the wolf. It howled out the new stars. A few seconds later another howl came roaring back. It was quickly followed by a bright yellow light charging across the heavens towards them. It burst into life as it hit the rim of the garden and dashed towards us. It was a majestic sight to see light turn into a large yellow wolf. It's eyes glowed a deep crimson as it looked straight at Robert and Billy.

"Welcome Verick. I am glad you came to join us," said Billy as he bowed his head slightly. The wolf stayed a few feet away. It would not tare its gaze away from Robert. It growled and was met with an equal growl from Rogan.

"I see," was all that the wolf said. Its voice was mixed between a grown and young woman.

"I still don't understand what I'm doing here," said Robert as he turned to face Billy.

"I'm sorry, I should have warned you about what Rogan was planning," began Billy. "When we first met we felt something within you. I didn't know what it was, but Rogan seemed to know. He asked me if it was alright to bring you here. I gave my permission and he acted faster than I expected."

Robert then turned to Rogan and noticed that he was beginning to move through the garden cutting a path through the plants and shrubs.

"He wants you to follow his moves," said Billy. "I'll help you interpret them if you get stuck."

All Robert could do was stare at the large wolf stretching its body on the grass. It then turned around and bowed it heads to Robert and then took off in a sprint. Verick followed and soon Billy and Robert were giving chase. Rogan leapt into the air and maneuvered his entire body into a barrel roll. The three mimicked him perfectly. Rogan quickly recovered and continued his sprint. Robert didn't know if he could keep up this speed much longer. His body knew that it would give out soon, but yet it was not tired. It felt as if he was almost flying through the air. As they continued to run Rogan commanded Billy and Verick to change course. Without a word they veered off in different directions. Rogan then without missing a beat turned and lunged at Robert. Robert deflected the attack and was met by a sharp jab from Rogan's snout. Robert didn't understand what was happening.

Rogan charged again and this time Robert caught the wolf by the snout and flipped him over. The continued like this for a few more moments before Verick appeared next to Rogan. They moved together as if they could communicated without words. They both attacked Robert who was then defended by Billy.

"Do as I do," said Billy as he took up a fighting stance.

Robert mimicked Billy's moves as the wolves charged and attacked. Each time preventing them from landing a single hit. As they continued Billy's moves started to become intuitive to Robert. Every block became easier, every counter more fluid and consistent. It almost felt as if he and Billy were working as one, each picking up where the other left off in the sequence of moves. It wasn't until Robert notice that he was single handedly fending off both wolves that something inside him stirred. The ferocity of their attacks continued to escalate.

Robert let out a deafening howl and blasted both wolves with a purple energy that came from his body. The wolves recovered and were about to charge again when a purple light shot down from the sky and stood between them and Robert. It was a large a purple wolf with green emerald eyes. It stood there growling at the other two wolves, who just turned around and returned to Billy's side.

Robert stood there in awe. He didn't know where the new wolf had come from. The wolf then approached him and sniffed him. Robert stood still. Then it licked him and went to greet the other two wolves.

"I am Geki," said the new wolf telepathically. Robert just stared as the new wolf bowed his head to Rogan and Verick. They returned his bow and then looked at Billy for acknowledgment.

"Welcome Geki," said Billy as he bowed his head and turned to Robert.

The wolf then began to spring towards Robert at full speed, and right as Robert lifted his arms to defend himself Geki turned into pure purple energy and entered Robert's body. Which cause Robert to collapse on the floor.


	4. The Choice

Robert's head was spinning as he regained his bearings and noticed that he was back in the atrium. Although he was alone, he did not feel that way. The night appeared to be gaining as the light disappeared from the glass ceiling. He took a deep breath and noticed that he smelled things that weren't there before. He could distinguish each individual flower's scent and each tree's aroma. He could even smell traces of where Billy had been as he maneuvered through the trees earlier that day. As he studied the smell a blue aura began to fill his line of vision tracing the path that the retired ranger had made.

He closed his eyes to focus on the smells and suddenly his ears began to pick up new sounds. He could hear the wind and sand scratching the glass ceiling above, and the insects moving within the atrium. All these new sensations were overloading his brain. He took another large breath and tried to center himself, but in the process he heard alarms blaring through the walls.

He stood up quickly and headed to the entrance of the room. Robert could hear noises coming from the other side of the doors as he approached them. He tried to open the door with the control panel but it would not budge. So he placed his hands on the door and pushed them open. As he stepped out into the hallway noticed that the main door to the main chamber was open as well.

Robert walked slowly without a sound down the hallway to the open door. There he could see Billy running back and forth between the monitors and control panels. Lights and sounds filled the room with a deafening volume. If he hadn't been watching him closely, Robert could have sworn that Billy was streaking from one location to the other faster than an average human could blink.

The monitors displayed a large mechanical robot battling some kind of monster, followed by a large explosion.

"That was close," said Billy as he managed to slow down enough to form a sentence.

"What do you mean?" asked Robert from the archway.

"I should have known better than to trust non-ranger engineers with ranger technology. They can never truly understand how the Morphing Grid works," said Billy as he powered down some of the consoles.

Robert remained at the door quietly taking in the sights, sounds, and smells of his new environment. Billy caught the dazed looked on Robert's face and smiled.

"Sorry didn't mean to leave you alone back there. The alarms went off and I needed to make sure they didn't blow themselves up," said Billy as he came closer to Robert, which startled the young man. They walked out of the main chamber and back out into the hallway allowing the doors to lock loudly behind them.

"So what do we do now? I feel like I have this wolf thingy ragging inside of me," said Robert as they headed back into the atrium.

"Well in a way you do. Geki has chosen you to bond with. Somehow your energy resonates with his," said Billy as they entered a new room. "This means you should be taking on some of his wolf like characteristics. He's lending them to you so you can better understand him. The intensity may wane after your body gets use to them. But you'll need to be a little more cautious when walking about. Don't want you punching a whole through the wall."

The new room appeared to be a mess hall with a dining areas and a few screens displaying pictures of food. Billy went up to a wall and touched a few icons on a screen. Then a few seconds later a compartment opened and a large glass filled with a shake like liquid appeared.

"The Mess Hall is fully stocked and interactive. You can select what you want to eat and it can prepare it for you in a matter of moments. I mean I still have to get some bugs fixed but it makes a killer strawberry shake," he said as he drank from the glass.

"Okay, but how does this help me with the wolf spirit?" asked Robert.

"Right sorry, I guess since you're academy doesn't offer wolf courses and you serendipitously ended up on my door step, I will have to train you," said Billy.

Robert was stunned. It appears that his trek had finally paid off. He was sure his father would never approved of him choosing the wolf over the shark, but in a way it had chosen him.

"You mean you'll train me? Wait, are you even a Master?" asked Robert.

"Technically no, but since I had a hand in what happened I feel kind of responsible. Hey it's either this or you can continue on your endless journey to find one," said Billy. "I have to remind you though, the longer you go without training the more likely it is you'll lose control and hurt someone."

"I've never heard of the animal spirits hurting anyone," said Robert bewildered by the sudden revelation that he may injure someone with his animal spirit.

"No, usually the animal spirits are tamed and good natured. However, they all have their dark sides and the wolf's dark side is the easiest to manifest. Without proper training it may win out and take over our actions," said Billy as he placed the finished glass in a large basin to be washed. "Now, if you decided to leave I must warn you if you hurt anyone with this power I will take it upon myself to stop you." The sweet smile quickly disappeared from his face. "It's your choice. I'll be in the training room when you decide."


	5. The Caged Wolf

"Let's do it again," said Billy as he reassumed a crouching position.

The sweat dripping down Robert's face began to blur his vision. They had been at this all morning. They had woken before the sun had even thought of rising that day. Billy had mentioned something about the moon being full enough to begin at 3am. If Billy hadn't intended to kill Robert with the three mile run, he was sure attempting to break him with this repetitive crouching technique. Billy however, hadn't even broken a sweat. He remained cool and discipline in his execution of the technique.

"Can we take a break? I mean even the masters allow their students a break to get some water," said Robert as he pulled his aching body from the crouching position.

There was no response from Billy. Robert was about to repeat his request when his legs were swept from beneath him. His body hit the ground with and audible thud. Robert pushed himself off the ground and assumed a fighting stance, but Billy was already out of sight. The next sensation was a hand on his back pushing him to the ground.

"How are you ever going to learn if I can't grasp the basics," said Billy. "Maybe I should have asked Tommy or Jason to teach you. I was never good at this mentor thing."

Still with a powerful hand on his back Robert pushed up and assumed the crouch position allowing him to strike Billy from a low angle. Just as he was about to make contact Billy sidestepped out of the way. As they spared he could feel Geki's energy resonate through him, which filled every fiber of his being with new found vigor. The purple aura began to envelop him. He could feel his body doing things he did not know how to do. He countered Billy's incoming attacks without thought. He even managed to move out of Billy's reach.

"Control it Robert!" was all Billy could say as he saw his pupil succumb to the spirit animals energy. He understood that without ranger powers from the morphing grid Robert would have a tougher time controlling the energy.

The ground beneath Robert was beginning to crack under the pressure. Billy could see the strain the energy was placing on his body. Without a second thought he placed himself behind Robert. The energy around him was heating up the air and crackling all around them. Billy summoned his own energy from Rogan and passed his hands unfazed through the energy. He placed an open palm on Roberts back while he out stretched the other in the opposite direction. Then with a single movement connected the second palm to Robert's back. Billy's blue energy pushed through Robert's and expelled Geki's aura from his body. Two majestic purple wolf silhouettes erupted from Robert's hands and then coalesced together, finally disappearing into the rocky walls.

Robert fell to the floor panting. His body shacking quietly as he attempted to resist the urge to give up.

"I'm sorry I've failed you," said Billy as he tried to help Robert up from the ground. "I should have known better than to push you too far. A proper master would have known your limits and worked around them."

"Stop it!" said Robert as he pushed Billy away. "I chose you to be my master as a ranger and someone with the same kind of animal spirit you are the best prepared to help me control it. Now you're telling me you're not good enough?

Billy couldn't really respond. He had never thought himself a teacher, a scientist; yes, a ranger; of course, but a mentor; never. Now here was someone asking him to guide them through their path in life, a path all too familiar to him. Cast aside for not conforming to the world they belong to, forced to wonder in hopes of finding a place they are accepted.

"Look I'll try my best, but I think we're going to have to bring in resources outside of my expertise. We're dealing with magic more powerful than I have ever seen. Geki's energy is different than Rogan's or Verrick's. I'm going to have to make some calls to some colleagues of mine."

"Hey I know you'll do your best to be my master, and I'll do whatever it takes to make you proud of me as your student," said Robert as he allowed Billy to carry him back into the Command Center.

Billy managed to lay Robert on an observation table in the main Power Chamber to be examined as he powered up the consoles. A symbol of a circle with curved line and dots appeared on the main screen. Then an image of a young Asian men sitting in front of a keyboard took it's place.

"Hello Billy. I thought I wouldn't be hearing from you for a while. Dad and I were just talking about you last night. He says he misses your tea," said the young man with a smile.

"Hello Cam, tell Sensai that I will send him a new batch next week. This isn't a social call though," said Billy as he looked over at Robert being examined by his equipment. "Remember you said that you would do anything for me to teach you how to harness Ranger technology?

"Does this mean you've caved in and the Great Master Cranston is going to divulge his ranger secrets to me?

"How about a trade? I help with the development of your own ranger technology, and in return you allow me and my student to train in the academy," said Billy with a sly smile.

"What's the catch William?" asked Cam.

"The catch my dear Camron is that it would have to be in secret and I would need access to all of the Wind Ninja's scrolls," said Billy.

"I'll have to discuss it with Dad first. By the way who's the student?" asked Cam as he continued to work on his computer.

"He's a Pai Zhuq student," said Billy with a grin.

"Oh Dad's going to flip when he hears that," said Cam with an equal grin.


	6. The Howling Wind

"Alright you know the rules," said Billy as they made their way up the large hill to a waterfall.

"We've gone over them a thousand times. I'm not supposed to speak to anyone. If anyone asks me what element I am I answer that I haven't been placed yet. I'm not allowed to wonder off. If I have to speak to anyone I can speak to you or Cam," repeated Robert for the umpteenth time.

"You're missing one," said Billy with a stern tone to his voice.

"Stay the hell away from Sensai Watanabe," said Robert almost mimicking Billy.

"Good, now stay close to me and we'll pass through the waterfall shortly," said Billy as they made their final decent to the top of the hill.

Suddenly a group of hooded ninjas appeared all around them. They immediately took up a defensive stance against Robert and Billy. Robert matched their stance while Billy remained standing.

"What are you doing here?" asked a ninja with red piping along the center of his suit.

"We have been asked by Sensai Watanabe to train here at the Wind Ninja Academy," said Billy as he stared at the group surrounding him.

"We have not been informed of such a request. Please state the password to know that what you say is the truth," said ninja with blue piping.

"Air, Water, and Earth as one," said Billy calmly.

The ninjas looked at each other and then at the two that had spoken. Both the red and blue ninja nodded their heads. They all relaxed from their defensive positions and stood waiting more orders. However, a ninja in yellow piping was not so easily persuaded and remained in the defensive position.

"Earth Ninja, you have been ordered to stand down. Do so now," said the one in red.

"There is something off about them, one of them does not carry the energy of a ninja," said the yellow ninja.

"Stand down," said the blue ninja.

Without warning the one in yellow attacked Robert. Robert managed to dodge the attack but was caught by a surprise move from the ninja. He regained his balance and blocked the next few blows. He looked at Billy for guidance but was blasted back with a powerful beam of yellow energy that shook the ground. Robert could feel his animal spirit stirring. He knew that if he unleashed it all of Billy's plans would go to waste. He could sense Geki wanting to be unleashed. He looked over at Billy who only shook his head in disagreement. Instead of releasing Geki, Robert calmed himself and stood there. The yellow ninja stopped a few inches from connecting a punch with his face.

"Why do you not defend yourself?" she asked.

"Because I have no reason to fight you. You are not my enemy," said Robert in return as he stared into the ninja's eyes.

The ninja streaked back into formation and bowed her head. Robert slowly walked back to Billy's side and was met with a small smile and a nod.

"The rest of you are dismissed," said Sensei Watanabe as he passed through the portal in front of the waterfall. With that all the ninjas streaked back through the portal and to the Academy.

"You tested us?" asked Billy in disbelief.

"No not you William, your student. You can't honestly believe I would allow any Pai Zhuq student to enter the Wind Ninja Academy. I had to know that he would not bring conflict to this peaceful learning center," said Sensei.

"Does that mean your students know who and what we are?" asked Billy.

"No, they know nothing of you, but that you are visiting Sensei with a pupil. They think this was a simple training exercise," said Sensei.

Robert remained silent during the conversation. He still did not understand why Billy had chosen a Ninja Academy as their training location. He could have just as easily returned to the Pai Zhuq Academy and taught him there. At least there would have been other masters to assist him in animal spirit mastery.

"If I knew it was going to trouble you this much I would have not intruded on your Academy," said Billy as he bowed and faced away from Sensei Watanabe. He motioned for Robert to follow him but was stopped by the Sensei.

"No William, it is I who has to apologize to you. My suspicion of non Ninja Academies has led me to doubt your ability to choose your student. For that please accept my apologies," said Sensei as he bowed to Billy.

"All I ask is that you allow us to train here. I know that my student and I could learn much from you and your academy," said Billy as he about-faced and bowed in return.

"Please come, Cameron is waiting for you in Ninja Ops. I think you remember where it is," said Sensei as he guided them through the portal.

As they passed through Robert noticed that there was no waterfall behind them, just a thick endless forest. The giant shogun castle in the background loomed overhead. He could see students training on the open field which brought memories of his own studies at the Pai Zhuq Academy.

They made their way passed the castle and to a trap door that led into a small cavern. There Robert saw the same young man he saw on the screen a few weeks before.

"Billy! Glad you made it. I thought dad's ninjas would have driven you two away," said Cam with a large smile.

"Yeah, well Sensei has his reasons for what he does," said Billy as he embraced Cam in a hug. "So did you finally graduate high school since the last time I saw you?"

"You knew I graduated at 16. I've been taking collage courses since then and I'm looking to graduate next year at the ripe old age of 18," said Cam again with a grin.

Robert looked on as Billy reconnected with the Sensei's young son. He admired how easily it was for them to interact. They were lost in conversation when they finally noticed Robert. That is because he managed to bump into a computer console and reveal a secret wall full of scrolls.

"Sorry Cam, I would like to introduce to you my student. This is Robert James, Pai Zhuq student and my pupil," said Billy with almost a hint of pride.

Robert bowed to Cam, since he really did not know how else to great someone in a Ninja Academy. Cam returned his bow and extended his hand.

"Let me show you where you'll be staying," said Cam as he directed them deeper into Ninja Ops. "I mean since you will be staying with us, Dad thought you would be more comfortable here than up in the castle. Just so you wouldn't have to run into any of the other instructors or students who might start asking questions. I've laid out some training attire for you to change into so you may better blend in with the locals."

Robert stepped into his room to find leather training gear with deep purple color piping. The three slash marks were covered by a Wind Ninja insignia. But you could almost make them out if the light hit just right. He quickly changed and stored his things in the drawers that were provided for him beneath his bed. There was a small desk in the corner and meditation mat on the floor. He could feel that there were more similarities between the Academies than Sensei would like to admit.

Billy stood outside Robert's door. His own training gear reflecting a shade of blue not normally found on students in the Academy. He was surprised that Cam took the liberty to add his wolf insignia to the lapel, of course he also took the forethought of covering it with the Wind Ninja insignia. Billy was about to knock on the door when it slid open.

"I see you found your training gear," said Billy as he assessed Robert and his new look.

"They are a little tighter than what I'm use to, but I guess they'll have to do for now," said Robert with a laugh.

The two could be heard laughing down the hall as they made their way back to the computer room.

"I knew you'd both like them. Dad might not approve, that's why I've added this nifty device," said Cam as he approached Robert and tapped on his insignia. "Double tap the insignia and the piping will turn white. Tap it once more and it will return to your present colors. I mean it's all I could do with such short notice."

"It's fine, thank you Cam. These will come in handy in when we join the Academy's students for training," said Billy.

Robert could not believe what he was hearing. He'd be training alongside Ninjas. He wasn't sure how the masters back at his old Academy would react.

"But first I need access to your library of scrolls," said Billy as he walked to a console and activated the secret panel.

"If there is something specific you are looking for I can probably help. I've scanned most of the scrolls my father would allow into the central database. If it's here I'll be able to find it, or at least point you in the right direction," said Cam as he sat down in his chair in front of the computer.

"I'm looking for anything that might talk about the Ninjetti," said Billy quietly.

"The Ninjetti? But they are urban legends," said Cam dumbfounded.

"I know, if you could pull anything up on them I'd greatly appreciate it," said Billy as he walked away from Cam. "You and I however, have some training to start." Robert looked up as he was ushered out into the open field.

He saw how the ninjas were separated into three distinctive colors, while those who had not chosen a color wore white. Billy quickly tapped his insignia and all the color drained from his uniform. Robert did the same and watched his purple piping turn white. They hadn't made it more than ten feet when they ran into Sensei.

"Sensei Cranston, would you care to show my students your fighting style," said Sensei Watanabe with a smile. "Sensei Cranston is visiting with his student from a private Ninja Academy, please show him the same respect as you would show any of your other sensei."

Billy motioned Robert to join the other students who were already seated. He bowed to Sensei and then to the students and began with a simple demonstration.

"As you wish Sensei, I will need as many volunteers as would like to join me," said Billy with a devilish smile.

A few students from each color rose and walked to where Billy was standing. Everyone bowed to each other and assumed their natural defensive position. Billy in responses first assumed his wolf stance which placed his hands into claws that resembled a wolf's snout. You could hear murmurs from the other students as they had never seen a stance like that before. Billy then continued to move his body effortlessly as he took in the number of students surrounding him.

One red ninja decided to take the offensive and attack Billy. He was easily blocked by a powerful kick and thrown across the grounds. Two blue ninjas followed next. Billy anticipated their attacks with such effortlessness that it forced all the other volunteers to start moving. A yellow ninja managed to slip into the ground and try a sneak attack but was cut off by a powerful blast by Billy. The blast knocked the yellow ninja out of the ground and into the nearby trees.

The remaining group of ninjas decided to attack all at once, however, when they finally cleared the area all that was left was a set of Billy's uniform. A noise in the trees revealed his true location. The ninjas streaked quickly to catch him, but he slipped right through them and landed a few feet from Sensei Watanabe. Another Billy appeared in the center of the students who were sitting and a third just below the trees. The students did not know who to attack. Then all three Billys shot powerful blue beams of light at the students and knocked them all to the ground. The one in the center of the students and the one below the trees disappeared. Billy then bowed to the volunteers, the students, and finally Sensei as he motioned Robert to follow him.

It wasn't until they were past the tree line and were partially in the forest that Robert spoke.

"That was amazing! You really showed them who was boss," said Robert ecstatically.

"As a Master, Sensei and Ranger I should have never used my power like that to show off. But boy did it feel good to see the look on Sensei Watanabe's face afterwards," said Billy with a genuine smile.

"Yeah, his face was beet red. I think he started reprimanding his students as soon as we left," said Robert.

"Alright, let's get started. A three mile run followed by a full two hours of sparing to warm up, what do you say?" said Billy as he began to run.

"Yes Sensei," said Robert in dreadful tone.

"Ouch," said Billy as he picked up speed and dashed ahead of Robert. "That's going to cost you two more miles and an extra hours of sparing."


	7. The Mountaintop

You could almost hear the entire academy fast asleep. It would be a few hours before the early birds would begin to stir. Billy lay wide awake on his bed staring at the plain white ceiling. The moonlight made patterns on the walls as it passed through the blinds. After a few more minutes he gave up on the sleep and headed up to the main floor of Ninja Ops.

"Cam what are you doing up so late?" asked Billy as he entered the young man's workspace.

The screens were filled with scrolling text as the computer scanned each individual word separately. Billy stood there as he watched the screens trying to figure out what Cam was up to.

"I've been wracking my brain on why there is no mention of the Ninjetti in any of the scrolls. I swear I read about them somewhere in here before," said Cam as he continued to sift through the files on his computer.

"Well why don't we change the parameters of our search. Instead of the actual word Ninjetti we look for Spirit Animals and cross-reference that with ninja training," said Billy as he moved closer to the computer and changed Cam's search requests.

The screens began to change the way they were searching. Suddenly it began to highlight new scrolls that fit the search criteria. Images of animals and ninjas fighting filled a few new screens.

"Damn, why didn't I think of that. It was so simple," said Cam as he watched the images on the screen.

By the time the search was done there were more than a hundred scrolls with at least a mention of spirit animals and Ninjetti. Cam took the liberty to transfer all the files over to a portable device as he himself began to read them.

Billy made his way down the hallway to where Robert was sleeping, as he slid the door open he noticed that the room was empty. He quickly made sure that there wasn't any forced entry or other reason for him to be gone. Billy then ran passed Cam as he made his way through the open filed in front of the castle.

The moon was finally setting and the small glimpse of moonlight still illuminated the top of the trees. There in the center of the open field stood a motionless Robert. He appeared to be staring at the setting moon. Billy tried a nudge Robert but he got no response.

"Robert, what are you staring at?" asked Billy concerned.

"Can't you hear it?" said Robert without taking his eyes off the moon.

"Hear what?" asked Billy as he tried to understand what Robert was talking about.

"The howling wolf," said Robert.

That's when a piercing howl ripped through Billy's ears. The howl was mixed with emotions. It sounded hurt, angry, scared and bitter. It filled every part of their bodies. As the moon slipped past the horizon the howling fell silent.

"What was that?" asked Robert as he finally regained control.

"I don't know, but I need to find out. I am heading to the mountain top to meditate," said Billy as he began to move away from Robert.

"I'll come with you," said Robert.

"No," said Billy forcefully. "I mean, I need you to continue your training here. There are some reading materials in your room that I would like for you to have finished by the time I return. Don't follow me."

Billy then streaked away into the thick forest, leaving behind a dark blue wave of energy in his wake. Robert looked back at the castle and then to the hidden door to Ninja Ops, with a single motion he streaked right behind Billy in a purple blaze.

As Billy neared the top of the mountain he could make out the boundaries of the academy. A thin curtain like structure of white light surrounded the school and separated it from the rest of the world. He made his way to an open space near the edge of the peak. There he sat down and began to meditate. Robert wasn't too far behind. He watched from a distance as Billy readied the space for his meditation. He could see the blue wolf known as Rogan appear out of thin air. For a second Robert thought that Rogan had spotted him, but quickly dismissed it as he saw the wolf lay next to Billy.

The aura around Billy and Rogan began to expand and envelop their surroundings. Everything it touched appeared to almost stand still in the pitch black night. Even the night animals fell silent. Robert stood a few feet away from the aura. He debated if he should cross it's threshold and enter Billy's meditative state. He had done it before, but now it would be without his permission. Something inside of him however urged him to know where the wolf howl was coming from. It urged him to join Billy's meditation. Without another thought he cross the barrier and stood frozen in place.

His mind felt as if it was forcefully being pulled from his body. Everything around him appeared warped, as if the air itself was on fire, rippling in and out of existence. This was not the same place he had been before. There were no stars in the sky. The place resembled the mountain top, except it was all in shades of blue. Robert attempted to fight through the shearing pain his mind was feeling as he continued to move closer to Billy. He contemplated calling on Geki's assistance, but knew that any more effort on his part would be easily detected by his Master.

Robert stopped a few feet away and hid behind a fallen tree. There he was close enough to hear Billy's conversation but still out of sight of anyone around. Suddenly the shade of colors around him began to change. A new yellow hue began to permeate the blue. Robert looked over the log and saw the magnificent yellow wolf known as Verick enter. As the wolf broke through the blue energy a woman followed quickly behind. Her olive skin and brown hair shimmered in the dancing blue and yellow lights. Verick then encircled her slowly as if protecting her from the blue energy that surrounded them.

"It's been a while Maya," said Billy as he rose to great her with a bow. Maya returned the bow and began to pat Verick's head. She smiled as Verick pushed her head up to meet Maya's hand.

"I'm guessing you sensed it too," said Maya as her demeanor changed.

"Actually it was Robert who sensed it before I did," said Billy as he moved around the mountain top."I wouldn't have called upon you if I didn't think it was important."

"I know," said Maya. Do you think it can be another one of us?"

"I'm beginning to question my abilities. It was so much easier to sense you across galaxies, than it was to sense Robert. Whom I should add was on the other side of a door," said Billy frustrated. Rogan stirred from his slumber and trotted to Billy's side.

"Maybe he was hidden from you for a reason. When you sensed me I instantly sensed you because I was already empathic to the thoughts of Verick. It was easy for me to reach across space to commune with you. Just like we're doing now. Robert doesn't sound like he even knew he carried a wolf spirit within him," said Maya as she attempted to comfort him.

"That might play a role in his exclusion of my senses, but this new person, it doesn't make sense that I was the only one out of the three of us that did not hear it," said Billy frustrated.

Rogan again attempted to catch up with his master. Each time being ignored.

"Billy, when was the last time you and Rogan were one?" asked Maya as she noticed the blue wolf being ignored.

"I don't know. Since I've taken Robert as a student it has become difficult to find the time to meld with Rogan. I have to constantly make sure he doesn't over extend himself. If a power like Geki should ever be unleashed I worry what kind of monster he would become," said Billy quietly.

Maya understood the dangers of having a wolf as a spirit animal. She had heard stories from Verick of other wolf spirits who had strayed away from the light. Of how easily it was to hunt in the shadows of the moon. The temptations to forgo the call of protection and instead take up the mantel of destruction. The wolf spirit was strong in that sense, when it was right it was virtuous, but when it felt betrayed it was vengeful. Maintaining a balance between the two was the work of the person the wolf spirit had chosen.

"Billy you can't help Robert if you allow yourself to be pulled in so many directions. Meld with Rogan, find your balance, and then things will fall into place. I'll continue with Verick to see what else we can discover about our new friend," said Maya as she stopped petting Verick.

"Thank you Maya, I'll try that," said Billy as he bowed his head to her.

"Alright, I'll talk to you again if I hear anything," she said as she bent down and whispered something into Verick's ear. Then quickly the yellow wolf dashed into the blue aura around them and made a hole where Maya could walk through. "Oh, one more thing. It was nice to meet you Robert!" she yelled at the log.

Robert stood there stunned. How did she know he was there? He hadn't done anything to give himself away except breathe. He quickly stood up and bowed to her, while avoiding Billy's vengeful gaze. Maya nodded back in recognition and stepped through the hole behind Verick. Robert again began to feel weak. The edges of his vision became fuzzy as things appeared to go in and out of focus.

"Summon Geki! You won't survive in here much longer without him!" yelled Billy as he and Rogan rushed to his side.

With a small exhale of breath Robert relaxed and his body went limp. As he fell to the ground he could feel an intense heat erupting from his body. Suddenly Geki took form beneath him and broke his fall. The purple aura wrapper him in a cocoon of energy. Billy released the aura around them and clear sunlight filled the mountain top once more. Rogan vanished thereafter and Geki soon followed.

Robert regained his consciousness a few minutes later. He looked around to find his surroundings appearing normal.

"What do you think you were doing?" asked Billy angrily.

"I needed to know where that howling came from. It seemed that you knew more than you were telling me," said Robert as he caught his breath.

"Don't you think I did that for a reason. You need to learn how to follow orders. How am I supposed to train you if you can't follow simple instructions Robert?" asked Billy as he checked his students heartbeat and temperature. "How did you even get through without Geki's help?"

"I don't know. I guessed I willed my way through," said Robert. "Is it true you think I can become a monster if I don't learn to control my wolf spirit?"

Billy hesitated for a moment. Robert wasn't supposed to have heard that. He was supposed to be prepared before the real training began.

"It's not just you Robert. That fear comes with anyone who takes on a wolf spirit. The volatile-ness of their personality forces us to be constantly vigilant. If we allow ourselves to slip in any way we could lose control and hurt someone we love" said Billy quietly. "Alright let's get you back down to Ninja Ops. I'm sure Cam's found out more since I left."

Billy extended his hand and helped Robert down the mountainside.

"Wait you're saying that Cam actually found what you were looking for?" asked Robert as he leaned on to Billy for support.

"Yeah, so on top of your training, you'll now have reading homework," said Billy with a smile.

By the time they reached the Academy the students were already in the middle of their morning training sessions. Robert had recovered enough to walk on his own. As they crossed the open field they were met by Sensei Watanabe. Billy whispered to Robert to continue walking and rest in Ninja Ops.

"Sensei Cranston, I heard from Cameron this morning that you and Robert left to train on the mountain top. I hope you found it peaceful," asked the sensei.

"Of course Sensei, actually I have a favor to ask of you," began Billy as he looked around him to make sure no one over heard them.

"I need time to meditate and commune with my animal spirit, I was wondering if you could take Robert under your study in my absence. I am sure he can learn a great deal from you as I did," said Billy as he bowed.

"Will you be gone long?" asked Sensei Watanabe.

"No, just a few days. I must be at full strength if I am to complete Robert's training," said Billy as he watched Robert slip into the secret door.

"Of course Billy, but I must warn you, I will not train him any less rigorously than I trained you," said Sensei Watanabe.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," said Billy with a smile.

Billy found Robert in the training room sparing against Cam's new holographic projections. He stopped the program as Robert vaulted off the ground, which caused him to collide with a wall. The laugh that emanated from Billy was almost inhuman.

"Sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen," said Billy as he helped Robert off the floor. "I'm leaving for a few days."

"What!" yelled Robert as he stood straight up. "Is this because I disobeyed your orders? I promise not to do it again. Please don't give up on me." All Robert could do was just stare at the floor.

"It's not because you disobeyed, well maybe it is. I just know that if I'm to be your master I must be the strongest I've ever been. You deserve nothing less, and for me to do that I have to find a new balance. I need to make sure that when the time comes for you to take the next step I'll be ready," said Billy as he grabbed Robert's shoulder and forced him to look up. "Plus I'm not leaving you to train yourself. I've asked Sensei Watanabe to continue in my absence."

There was just a hint of fear in Robert's eyes. "But you specifically told me never to talk to Sensei," said Robert.

"I know, but we have no other choice, and I don't want you to regress in your training. Sensei trained me when I arrived here a few years ago. If you just follow his order and don't give him any reason to punish you, you'll be fine," said Billy with a smile. "Come on show him that a Pai Zhuq student is just as strong, or even better than his ninjas."


	8. The Blue Rangers

It hadn't been more than a few hours since Billy's departure and Sensei had already begun Robert's new training.  
>"You will clean every inch of Ninja Ops," said Sensei as he pointed to a mop and bucket that Cam brought in. Cam sheepishly mouthed sorry to Robert as he placed a broom against the back wall.<br>"Excuse me Sensei Watanabe, but I do not understand how helping you clean Ninja Ops will enhance my training," said Robert as he stared at the mop and broom.  
>"Exactly, it's because you don't understand that you must do it. I will check on your progress in a few hours. I expect to be able eat off the floors and walls when I return," said Sensei as he exited Ninja Ops.<br>Robert heard Billy's words once more in his head and grabbed the broom and began to sweep away the dust and dirt on the floor.  
>"I should be training, I should not be cleaning the floors" said Robert beneath his breath.<br>"I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better at least you're not doing the entire academy's laundry like Billy did," said Cam as he returned to work on his computer.  
>After a few hours of pain staking moping and sweeping, Robert had finally finished cleaning Ninja Ops. It was almost time for supper when Sensei returned.<br>"I see you exceeded my expectations," said Sensei as he entered the room. Robert couldn't contain the smile that now spread across his face.  
>"Does this mean you will begin my training?" asked Robert.<br>"Absolutely, as soon as you single handedly finish washing all of the Academy's laundry," said Sensei with a smile.  
>The smile on Robert's face quickly faded.<br>"Oh I should mention that the washing machines are broken. I guess you'll be doing all the laundry by hand. I'm sure Cam can find you a washboard and some soap in the supply closet," said Sensei as he left Ninja Ops.

It was dusk by the time Billy reached the Command Center. As he walked through the main door he heard the familiar noises of machines running. He first checked on the new Ranger team. They appeared to have technology far more advanced than anything he had created yet. He hoped that he wouldn't have to step in and assist them like he did Lightspeed Rescue. He shut down the diagnostic systems and placed them on standby.

He stopped for a second and looked up at the large blue tube that hugged the left corner of the Power Chamber. Billy had avoided looking at it since he had it installed. He knew it wouldn't be the Power Chamber let alone the Command Center without it, but the sheer emptiness of it all finally hit home. Zordon would never be coming back, he would have to figure this out all alone.

Billy then made his way to the back wall of the main power chamber. There he placed his hand on a secret panel. The LCD screen registered his palm print and granted him access to a hidden room. As he crossed the threshold lights illuminated five different sections of the room. To his right was a display case with six damaged power coins, and next to them in its own special case lay Saba and the white power coin. On his left was the Zeo crystals in five pieces. Adjacent to them were the Ninja coins. Lastly the Turbo keys were all locked into a large steering wheel.

He made his way to the Ninja case and studies the six distinct coins. He placed his hand on the display case and began to feel the energy that surrounded them. You could faintly hear the animals within the coins stirring. He stood there for a moment as he focused on the wolf coin. The energy around him began to change. He could feel an electric charge surge through his body.

As he turned around he saw the Triceratops Power Suit stand before him. It was difficult for Billy to see his old suit filled out, like if someone was wearing it. The last time he had seen his suit on someone it happened to be a putty. But the person within the suit felt familiar.

"Who are you, and how did you get past my security systems?" yelled Billy as he took a defensive stance.

The Blue Ranger mimicked Billy's stance. They sized each other up and waited for the other to make the first move. Suddenly the blue ranger launched into his first assault. Billy was caught by surprise as he defended against the attack. He tried to move away, but was caught by a kick to the gut.

"I thought you would have put up more of a fight. Maybe a triceratops can beat a wolf after all," said the Blue ranger as he summoned his Power Lance.

The blue ranger began to swing wildly towards Billy, almost slamming an end of the lance with his head. With a single motion of his hand Billy caught the lance and relieved it of its owner.

"You think you can beat me with my own weapon?" said Billy as the lance flew graciously from one hand to the other. "I mastered this weapon when I was fifteen. I destroyed numerous amounts of monsters with this weapon. You will be no difference."

Billy used the lance to make large sweeping arcs around him, each one closing in on the blue ranger. The final three arcs connected and threw the ranger suited individual into the right corner of the room. He jammed the end of the lance beneath the helmet.

"Now tell me who you are!" yelled Billy.

"I'm someone you use to be. But I am nothing compared to what you could have become," said the blue ranger as he pushed Billy back and assumed a new position. "Triceratops-Unicorn Thunder Power!"

Blue lightning bolts shot in every direction. Billy used the lance to deflect many of the shots heading his way. What stood before him was a new ranger suit. Its chest and upper torso were white while its legs and arms were blue. The helmet resembled a unicorns forehead above the visor. It was a design Billy had never seen before.

"I am the Blue Unicorn Ranger. The true master of the Unicorn Thunderzord," said the new figure from behind his helmet.

"That's impossible. Zordon never completed the construction of the Thunder Rangers. The emergency transformation of our Dinozords and the creation of the White Tiger ranger left none of the residual energy to create the new rangers forms," said Billy as he studied the new ranger.

"Just because Zordon never activated us, does not mean the Morhping Grid wasn't prepared to use us. It works in mysterious ways Billy Cranston," said the Unicorn Ranger.

Out of nowhere two large blue nunchucks materialized in the Ranger's hands. His ability to maneuver them surprised Billy.

"Now let me show you what a true Unicorn Thunder master can do," said the Ranger as he lunged at Billy.

Billy's first instinct was to use the lance to block the attacks, but the Ranger had anticipated his maneuver and countered by striking his legs and midsection. Billy tried next to place distance between them. However, the Ranger would not let up. With a single swift blow of his nunchucks, the Unicorn Ranger broke the lance in two. Leaving Billy with just enough of the weapon to fight back.

"Alright I've finished all the laundry. It took me the rest of the day but I'm done!" exclaimed Robert as he collapsed on a pillow near the foot of Cam's computer.

"Great, now you can get started on tonight's laundry before dinner," said Sensei Watanabe as he walked into Ninja Ops.

"Of course Sensei," said Robert as he stood up and bowed.

Sensei made his way back out and into the open field to supervise another lesson.

"I don't know why your father hates me so much," said Robert as he let himself fall freely on the pillows once more. The softness was something reassuring compared to the coarse leathers and cloths he had been washing.

"It's not you Robert, it's just the way he trains. You'll get used to it soon," said Cam as he continued to type away at this keyboard.

"Cam, you'd consider me a friend right?" asked Robert.

"For what little time I've known you, I guess you and Billy are the closest thing to friends I have here. I mean you're the only non-ninja people in this whole school," said Cam with a smile.

"Thanks, I guess I need a friend here too," said Robert smiling.

"Cool?" asked Cam playfully.

"Yeah, I guess you've earned the right to call me RJ. I'm kind of getting tired of people calling me Robert," said RJ as he nodded off to sleep.

Billy used the two separated lance pieces as maces to ward off the Unicorn Ranger. He managed to evade many of the deadly blows aimed his way. However, a few of the sneak attacks had made contact.

"For a Wolf Ranger, you're kind of pathetic aren't you?" asked the Ranger as he made his way towards Billy. "I don't know how I ever allowed you to take command of my zord. Good thing you were never permitted to wear my suit."

With a swift flick of his wrists the Unicorn Ranger was able to separate Billy from his lance and topple him to floor.

"You forget one thing Unicorn Ranger. I am not only a Wolf Ranger, I'm a Wolf Master!" and with that Billy summoned Rogan to his side. "Rogan, Wolf Spirit Unleashed!"

With Billy's command Rogan launched into an attack against the Unicorn Ranger. Billy soon followed with an advance of his own. The ranger made his way out of the secret room and into the Power Chamber. There he unleashed another barrage of attacks on Rogan and Billy.

A mighty howl then ripped through the room. Blue energy spread from Billy and Rogan, mingling in the areas where they touched. From the brightness emerged Billy cladded in blue robes from head to toe.

"Now I will show you what a Wolf Master can do," said Billy as he took up a new fighting stance. He pummeled his way through the Ranger's defense and managed to knock him to the floor multiple times. The Ranger regained his footing and made his way across the room to rest against a large tube. Billy then extended his arms and placed his hands together in the shape of snout, summoning an enormous amount of energy. Every system in the Power Chamber began to fluctuate due to the power drain. Then with a single thrust of his wrist, his hands opened and released a pure beam of light that enveloped the Unicorn Ranger and the large blue tube behind it. When the energy beam faded the Unicorn Ranger was nowhere to be found. However, the tube began to pulsate and glow, growing in intensity second by second. An image of a smiling face filled the tube, but disappeared as suddenly as it had become visible.

"Zordon?" whispered Billy through the mask covering his mouth and face.

The energy dissipated and the room came back to life.

"We are sorry Billy, but it was the only way for you to achieve what you were searching for," said the Unicorn Ranger.

"You have now reached the next level of your potential," said the Triceratops Ranger.

"What does this mean?" asked Billy angrily.

"It means you are now a Master of your animal spirit," said the Triceratops Ranger.

"You are now Master Howl," said the Unicorn Ranger as he touched Billy's robes shifting back into the ninja uniform Cam had made. "Make Zordon proud."

Then they vanished, leaving Billy alone in the darken Power Chamber.


	9. The Blood Moon

It was a few hours before Billy was able to move again. He rose from his meditative position in the center of the floor. There was a small beeping noise originating from behind him. The Power Chamber was still in complete darkness as he moved around the illuminated console. He pressed a few buttons and a message began to play. The sound of a woman's voiced filled the room.

"Billy, I hope this message reaches you safely. We haven't heard from you in a while and the guys are getting restless. Tommy wanted to ditch his final exams and go bust down the Command Center's doors to check how you're doing. Jason, Adam, and Rocky had to calm him down. I hope you're doing well. But if you don't contact us in the next few days I might let Tommy go up there," said Kimberly

Billy responded with a brief message explaining that he had taken on a student and would be training him. Kimberly and the others were happy to hear that he was alright and that they would visit soon as he was settled back down again.

As soon as Billy had finished talking to Kimberly a new sensation filled his chest. He quickly summoned Rogan in response.

"Someone is calling us to the astral plane," said the wolf telepathically.

Rogan began to extend his aura engulfing Billy in a wall of pure blue energy. Suddenly he was facing Maya and her wolf spirit Verick. The young woman looked slightly relieved when Billy and Rogan appeared. Verick on the other hand become more alert, her ears and tail were at attention.

"We didn't think either of you'd be able to hear our calls. We've been trying to reach you for a half a day now," said Maya as she made her way closer to Billy. "Something was preventing us from reaching you."

Billy explained to Maya what happened in the Power Chamber and the events that shortly proceeded it since their last communication. He made sure not to leave anything out.

"Have you found anything new about the howling we heard a few days ago?" asked Billy.

Maya took a few steps to Verick and caressed the topped of her head.

"Verick and I have only been able to locate a few bits of information from this plane, but we have come to the conclusion that the source is on Earth. Since we cannot be there quickly enough to help I guess you'll have to continue the search on your own. If you need anything please don't hesitate to summon us," said Maya as she made her way back through the void she originated out of.

"Maya, have you sensed it recently?" asked Billy.

"No, but I don't think it will be long before it makes its presence known again," she said as she disappeared back into the void.

Rogan released Billy from his aura and made his way around the room. He left a lingering blue energy in his wake. Meanwhile Billy began to boot up the Power Chamber's systems once more. As the room came back to life Rogan returned and sat at Billy's feet.

"What wrong Rogan?" asked Billy as he placed his palm on top of the wolf's head.

Billy could begin to see images from outside the Command Center. His vision extended to past the nearby mountains to the silhouette of a man on a green hill in the moonlight. As the man turned to face them his body transformed into a wolf like human with yellow eyes. Quickly Billy's hand retracted from Rogan's head.

"He's calling to us," said Rogan as he closed his eyes and leand his head back.

"I know... but? Robert!"

Billy began to streak across the room calibrating all the instruments on the Wind Ninja Academy. It only took the computer a few seconds to begin displaying the tranquil school. He pinpointed Robert training out in the open field in front of the school. Billy exhaled a sigh of relief. He had not gone through the same ordeal as he had. If the vision Rogan and he had shared was true then it would only be a matter of days before they would cross the mysterious man again.

RJ was in the middle of his afternoon training with Sensei Watanabe. He had been drilling him for two days now. But he had learned a lot. The small choirs and irritating tasks he had been doing had led him to learn new skills to manage his animal spirit. He was practicing calling on Geki without the other students noticing when he felt another presence surround him.

Robert made his way back to Ninja Ops where he took a meditative position in the center of the room. Geki quickly appeared behind him lending him his energy to make the transition to the other plane.

Before Robert stood a man dressed in white linen. His face was covered by a silver helmet. Behind him a giant red moon filled the night sky. Geki then stepped between them growling angrily at the man. From the shadows a silver wolf appeared circling the man in white.

"Who are you?" asked Robert through Geki's growls.

A faint whisper came from the man, as if he was too weak to talk. The only word RJ could hear was "Shayla". Out of nowhere a third wolf appeared. Its coat was as black as night with yellow glowing eyes. It easily dwarfed Geki and the silver wolf. Without warning it attacked the silver wolf and pinned it to the floor. A crescent wave of energy then impacted the floor next to the man.

The energy around RJ was beginning to become distorted, but before the image vanished he saw a man dressed in black pick the man in white up and toss him to the side. The wolf's cry for help would go unanswered.

Cam found RJ sprawled on the floor panting for air. Sweat drenched his clothes as Cam helped him up.

"What happened?" asked Cam as he fetched a cup of water from his desk.

"I don't really know. I was training outside when I sensed something. I tried to meditate on it and I was pulled into this other world. Not sure really what I saw," said RJ as he gulped down the water and asked for more.

"What you experienced was an astral dream. It is when you reach such a high level of meditation that you can transcend this world and travel to others. Not many can achieve such a state," said Sensei Watanabe at the surprise of the two young men.

"Billy's better at controlling where he's going than I am," said RJ quietly.

"I'm sure your master has had years of training on the subject, now if I do remember correctly I thought you were suppose to be mowing the grass outside by zen garden," said Sensei sternly at RJ.

"Of course Sensei, I apologize for ignoring my duties," said RJ as he stood from the floor and made his way outside.

As he walked up the stairs he summoned Geki once more.

"Geki, can you send a message to Billy without me?" asked RJ

The wolf nodded simply without saying a word.

"Tell him he needs to come back immedietly. He needs to know what's happened. I'm sure he can make more sense out of it than Sensei can."

As soon as RJ was finished the wolf howled loudly and dashed passed him up the stairs. Later on there would be gossip from the ninja students of a purple wolf lurking the forest.


	10. The Search Begins

Billy streaked through the halls of Ninja Ops until he stopped in front of Sensei, Cam and RJ. His breathing was heavy and sweat lined his face.

"Billy, did you dash here all the way from Angel Grove?" asked Cam quietly.

"Yes," responded Billy without tarring his eyes away from RJ.

"Non-stop?" asked Cam.

Billy just nodded. He then walked up to RJ and placed both his hands on the young man's shoulders. His eyes scanned RJ from head to toe as if making sure he wasn't damaged or hurt.

"I think we should give them some space," said Sensei as he motioned to the door. Cam led the way out of Ninja Ops.

"I have to see what you saw," said Billy quietly. He released RJ and assumed a meditative position on the floor. RJ, not knowing what to do assumed the same position.

"What exactly do I have to do?" asked RJ as he stared blankly at Billy.

"We need to meditate together, hopefully I'll be able to retrieve what you saw and compare it to the vision I had right before Geki arrived," said Billy as his breathing finally settled down. "Concentrate on the vision."

Slowly Geki and Rogan materialized on either side of them. They began to pace a circle around the two and incasing them in a blue and purple glow. Flashes of images filled Billy's mind. He was bombarded by scents and sounds of the RJ's daily activities.

"Concentrate RJ, I can't find it if you keep jumping between useless memories," said Billy forcefully as his face reflected a disapproving expression.

Finally a full moon filled both their minds. RJ replayed the vision once more and broke the connection as soon as the grey wolf let out its painful howl. Geki placed his snout against RJ's back in an almost comforting manner. RJ pet him in return.

"It's the same figure that was in my vision," said Billy. He got up from the floor and the wolves stopped circling. "Cam!" yelled Billy as loud as he could.

Quickly the thin young man entered the room. "Everything alright?" he said as he caught his breath.

"I need you to do another search for me in the Ninja Scrolls. This time limit the search for wolves, black and silver," said Billy as he followed Cam to his computer.

After a few minutes the computer only brought back a half burned scroll on the screen.

"It doesn't say much. It's a local scroll so it only dates back a few hundred years. The computer can only decipher something about a lake called Turtle Cove," said Cam befuddled.

Billy repeated the name slowly. He asked Cam to do another search this time online for the lake. Cam was able to return with the name of a town a few hundred miles north of where they were. Cam was about to say something when Sensei returned.

"Sensei, I am sorry to be so rude, but it appears that we will be leaving immediately for Turtle Cove," said Billy.

"I sense that there are powerful forces at work William, if you leave I urge you to continue young RJ's training before it's too late," said Sensei Watanabe somberly.

"I am a master now of my wolf spirit. I plan to make sure my student achieves full control" said Billy.

"Then I see there is nothing more for me to teach you, but I will give you a piece of advice that has been passed from one ninja sensei to another. 'Although we may no longer be pupils of our sensei, we will never cease to be a student of the world' always be vigilant Billy. You will need it where you are going," said Sensei Watanabe as he bowed to Billy.

Billy bowed back with only a muffled thank you as he did.

It was the middle of the night when RJ and Billy made their way out of the Ninja Academy. Billy had made good on his promised and transferred the necessary information for Cam to begin working on morphing technology. He advised Cam to not push for more than 3 colors and to use only animal forms for zords as much as possible. Cam was so excited he began to go over the material before they departed. Unbeknown to either of them that another Ninja Academy had already acquired Ranger Technology from the Lightspeed program.

The quarter moon was setting when they finally crossed the waterfall. RJ took one final look back at the Academy before leaving.

The forest was quiet as they made their way through the darkened trees. They were silent for quite some time until Billy mentioned that he would scout ahead. He streaked forwarded in a blue blur. He returned a few minutes later with a smile.

"We're far enough out that we can use these again," said Billy as he pulled out two wrist bands. He placed one on RJ's wrist and clicked it into place, then did the same on himself.

They both looked at each other, and with Billy's nod they pressed the button and disintegrated into bright columns of light. While Billy zoomed out of the forest in a vibrant blue, RJ followed in white with a hint of purple.

The columns of light burned the night sky as they flew over Turtle Cove. They landed just outside the city near a heavily wooded area.

As soon as they landed a piercing wolf howl brought them to their knees. It lasted longer than before. The howling forced images of terrible battles between the silver and black wolf into their minds. When the howling ceased Billy and RJ were both clutching their heads.

"Alright, that needs to really stop, like now," said RJ as he picked himself up from the floor.

"Did you get a sense of where it was coming from?" asked Billy as he wiped the dirt from his suit.

"No, it was all around us as soon as we touched down," said RJ as he surveyed their surroundings.

Billy pulled out a small portable computer from his pocket. He began to type away at it and read the results populating the small screen.

"The reader isn't picking up anything. I guess we'll have to do it the old fashion way," said Billy as he put away the portable computer and clasped his hands together. The blue aura returned once more and enveloped his hands and forearms. A few seconds later Billy's aura returned to normal and disappeared.

"Did you find where the noise was coming from?" asked RJ as he continued to look for anyone in the area.

"No, but I did find something else," said Billy quietly.

"Alright, where do we go?" asked RJ as he turned back to look at Billy quickly.

All Billy did was point up to the dark black sky.


	11. The Princess & The Zords

"There's nothing up there?" said RJ as he looked up into the pitch black night sky.

"Alright, hang on tight said," said Billy as he came up from behind RJ and wrapped his arms around his chest.

"Wait what?" was all that RJ could say as Billy streaked them both up into the sky in a blur of blue light.

A few seconds later they touched down in front of a large temple overrun with vines and vegetation. In the center of the stone floor of the table was a large pool of water rippled as if disturbed by their presence. Not a sound was heard as a breeze shook the trees.

"A little warning next time," said RJ as he let go of Billy's forearms.

"Sorry, I would have given you my hand, but the gravitational force of my streaking may have ripped your arm from your body. I deduced that lifting you up by your center of gravity would be safer," said Billy which ended RJ's complaining.

When RJ finally looked around he noticed a woman lying atop of a stone table. He approached her slowly as to not disturb her. He couldn't hear Billy whispering him to stay away. She was dressed in white robes, similar to the man in the vision. Her head was adorned with what appeared to RJ as freshly cut flowers. To him, she looked almost peaceful.

As soon as he was within arms distance the pool of water began to boil and awaken the sleeping woman. She rose from the table and turned her head to face RJ and Billy.

"Who dares disturb our sleep and trespass into our domain?" asked the woman.

RJ quickly jumped back, side stepping the boiling pool of water.

"We mean you no harm," stated Billy as he placed himself between RJ and the woman.

"Only those chosen may enter here," she said.

"We did not mean to wake you," said RJ apologetically.

"She isn't wake," corrected Billy. "Her eyes are still shut. This must be a defense mechanism of some kind."

As soon as Billy was done the woman outstretched her hands and commanded the water to rise and drench RJ and him.

They covered their faces with their arms and waited for the intense heat of the water to burn them, but instead a cool breeze fell upon them. Dazed, they lowered their arms and stared at the boiling water then at the woman.

"The water does not hurt those who are pure of heart," said the woman.

"Who are you and what is this place?" asked Billy.

The woman scanned the area by turning her head left and right, her eyes still closed tightly. Satisfied that there were no others in the area she returned her unseeing gaze to them.

"We are Princess Shayla, defender of the Animarium and the Wild Zords who call it home," she said calmly. Various amounts of roars, and animal calls could be heard now echoing through the forest around them.

Billy quickly glanced back at RJ when the princess said her name. RJ nodded in understanding.

"How have you gained access to this place, like we stated before only those chosen may enter this sanctuary," said Princess Shayla.

"My name is Billy Cranston and this is my student Robert James. My mentor Zordon selected me along with five other individuals to defend Earth against an unspeakable evil. With his passing I hope to continue his legacy and defend this world from any future threats," said Billy with a sense of pride.

There was a small pause before Princess Shayla spoke again.

"Do you mean you were chosen by Zordon of Eltar and he is no longer living?" repeated the Princess quietly.

"Yes," said Billy as he bowed his head.

"Any person that Zordon has placed his trust in so too do we," said Princess Shayla as she also bowed her head.

Without notice both Geki and Rogan materialized and bowed to the Princess. She then reciprocated and bowed back.

RJ stared at them wondering what they were doing.

"It has been a long time since a wolf has set foot on the Animarium, let alone two," said Princess Shayla.

"Which brings up why we came here," said Billy. "We are searching for two more wolves. A silver and black one to be exact."

The Princess became unresponsive, as if her body ceased to be awake. After a few seconds she began to move again.

"Long ago a silver wolf once protected this great land along with five other animals. He was lost in the ensuing battle. Rumor spoke of a black wolf that destroyed him, but some still have hope that he survived. If he were destroyed we would know, but we have been unable to determine his fate," said Princess Shayla.

"Whomever you are I wish to speak with Princess Shayla. She may know more about who we are looking for," said Billy forcefully.

RJ gave a confused look, while the Princess smiled.

"Unfortunately the Princess cannot be awakened at this moment. She can only be awakened when the Earth requires the power of the Animarium once more," said the Princes.

"How did you know that it wasn't the Princess talking?" asked RJ befuddled.

"It kept referring to itself as 'we' which made me realize this was not the actual princess talking," said Billy not tarring his gaze from the sleeping princess.

"I see you do live up to your animal spirit Wolf Master," said Shayla with a smile.

"May we ask who you are then?" asked Billy.

Again, there was lengthy pause. The roar of the animals also appeared to die down, while Geki and Rogan laid on the ground and placed their face between their front paws.

"I have gone by many names, your mentor Zordon knew me as Animus," said the voice coming from the Princess.

"I do not believe Zordon ever mentioned you," said Billy.

"I supposed not, by the time you were selected my Animarium had been suspended in a state of hibernation for three millennium. I informed Zordon that he would need to take up the mantle of defending this world in my absence, until our ancient foe resurfaced and this is not that time," said Animus.

"Do you know where we can find the silver wolf then, it has been calling out to us since Robert crossed my path," said Billy.

"My strength has not fully recovered, and the whereabouts of the silver and black wolves are shrouded from my power," said Animus.

Both Billy and RJ's shoulders slumped down in defeat. It appeared that they might have reached yet another dead end.

"Do not let yourselves be defeated. It appears that you two may still be able find them somewhere on Earth. All I ask is that you attempt to reach them. Maybe with your help I'll be able to save them both from their fate," said Animus.

"How? We can't even seem to know where these visions are coming from," yelled RJ.

Billy shook his head in a way that told RJ to be quiet.

"Young Wolf Cub, we may not always understand the way the Power may work, but know that it does not give you something you are not ready to handle. Trust in it and let it always protect you," said Animus with a smile.

RJ stared at the ground and shuffled his feet.

"Can you give us any leads on where to begin looking?" asked Billy.

"I believe your best lead is here where these visions have led you. This was once their home, so I assume they would not have gone too far," said Animus.

"Thank you," said Billy as he bowed out of respect.

"I do not doubt that Zordon chose well whom to bestow his legacy to, may the power always protect you Billy Cranston: Wolf Master," said Animus as he released Princess Shayla's body and returned her to her slumbering stated.

Billy rose from his bow and made his way pass RJ to where they landed.

"You will always be welcomed here in the Animarium," whispered Animus through the rustling trees.

Billy took another look around and watched as both Geki and Rogan disappeared into the shadow of the trees.

"You ready to head back down?" asked Billy as she stood there with his arms open.

"Are you sure this is the only way down?" asked RJ as he leaned into Billy.

"It's this or we can see if wolves land on their feet like cats?" said Billy with laugh and streaked down back to solid ground.


	12. The Calm Before The Storm

The sun was finally rising as they touched back down on the ground. RJ looked up once more and saw nothing again but empty sky.

"It's been a long night, how about you and I find a place to stay in town and get some rest? We can start our search tomorrow morning." asked Billy as he started walking into town.

"Yeah, sounds like a great idea," said RJ as he followed Billy's lead.

They decided to stay in a small motel just on the outskirt of the city. There was little traffic and no one paid much attention to two strangers passing through. Billy had already gone back a few times to the Power Chamber to retrieve some of his equipment and set it up in his room. For someone so in tune with this animal spirit, he sure knew his way around technology. RJ on the other hand unpacked his small backpack. As he pulled out his unwashed clothes a small picture fell out. It was the only thing personal that he carried around with him. It was a picture of him and his father laughing on the beach.

RJ stared at the picture a little longer than usual. He had forgotten about the fight he and his father had gotten into when he set out to find a master. RJ could still hear his father's disappointed tone as he yelled at him outside the Pai Zhuq Academy's gates.

"If you leave, don't ever expect to return! No son of mine will disrespect our family by taking up an animal that is not the Shark!" yelled RJ's father at the top of his lungs.

"Then maybe it's time we part ways Dad, I need to find an animal sprit of my own. Not one that is forced upon me by you or anyone else," yelled RJ.

That was the last time RJ spoke to his father. He thought about tossing the picture aside, but then thought against it. It was the last real happy memory he had of his father before their disagreement.

"Missing your dad?" asked Billy as he leaned against the open door.

"Not really, just wondering what he's up to," said RJ as he stuffed the picture back into his bag.

"Why don't you give him a call, you do have a phone in your room," said Billy as he pointed to the large white phone on the table.

"I don't think he'd want to hear from me. Not really happy I decided to choose an animal spirit different than the family's," said RJ.

"Does he even know you've chosen the wolf?" asked Billy.

RJ just shook his head and turned away from Billy.

"Alright, well I'm heading down the road for lunch in about an hour if you want to join me," said Billy.

"Yeah, sounds good. I'll swing by once I'm ready to go," said RJ as he grabbed a new change of clothes and headed into the bathroom.

Billy made his way back to his room and booted up a small tablet. The old triceratops logo appeared as the display came to life. Billy smiled and made a mental note to change the logo on all his devices as soon as he had time.

He quickly wrote an email to Cam explaining their current situation and what they had learned. Cam quickly responded with his current status on adapting ranger technology for the Ninja Academy's usage. Billy troubleshooted a few of Cam's issues and then went on to respond to his former ranger partners whom had been waiting on news of his current mission.

Kimberly was again the first one to respond, requesting that as soon as he was done with his current adventure to stop by her gymnastic studios for a quick lesson for RJ. Billy told her that he would make sure to use all of his ranger friend's resources in training RJ.

It was about a half hour later that RJ walked into Billy's room. Billy had four monitors currently displaying live images of the current Ranger incarnation battling monsters with their Megazord.

"Do you know them?" asked RJ as he stared at the image of their Megazord pummeling away at the monster.

"Not really. I know they're from the year 3000 and they've recruited two contemporary individuals to act as their Red and 6th/Auxiliary Red Rangers," said Billy as he pulled out schematics and bios of the current Rangers across two additional screens.

"So why aren't you helping them like you did with Cam and I?" asked RJ.

"Their Ranger technology is extremely advanced. I've only managed to hack into a few of their secondary systems to gather this much information. I also don't need to mess with the whole space/time continuum by learning more about the future than I need to," said Billy with a smile. "So how about that lunch?"

"I've been starving since we checked in," said RJ. "I could really go for some pizza!"

"I'm sure we can find a suitable place to order pizza," said Billy.

They hadn't even finished placing their order when they felt something cold pass over them. They exchanged looks letting each other know that they both felt the same thing. RJ made a beeline for the door as Billy assessed the situation. After a few minutes of scanning and sweeping the immediate area they came up with nothing.

"Please tell me I'm not going crazy on top of everything else," said RJ as he leaned against the pizzaria's wall.

"No, I felt it as well. How about we take the pizza to go?" asked Billy as they made their way back inside.

"There goes our nice little break," said RJ "Don't even give us enough time to eat!"

Back at the hotel Billy was furiously typing away at his computer, while RJ attempted to meditate the way Billy had taught him.

"There's got to be a way to adjust the scanners to pick up spirit energy. I mean if they were rangers I'd know exactly what to do," said Billy as he pushed the keyboard away and looked in RJ's direction.

RJ looked so peaceful to Billy. The slow even breaths he was taking almost made him look like he wasn't breathing. Billy could feel RJ's aura expand and contract as he quietly meditated on the floor. The power that emanated from the young Pai Zhuq student could not be ignored. Billy knew that RJ was still not ready to face this new foe. Another push like the one back in Angel Grove would surely send him over the edge. He'd probably lose RJ for good to the power of the wolf if he let it happen. Billy made himself promise that no harm would come to RJ, even if it meant lying to him.

Billy was again lost in thought when a loud beeping noise emanating from one of the monitors went off. The sound quickly brought RJ out of his meditation.

"What's going on?" asked RJ as he got up from the floor and crossed the room in a single stride.

Billy was furiously typing away at his keyboard. Entering commands and manipulating the information on the screen.

"The program I've been working on to amplify the scanning equipment finally finished installing. It's registering multiple spirits in and around our vicinity," said Billy as he continued to adjust the scanner.

"Wait, so you're saying there is more than one wolf spirit out there?" asked RJ as he made his way to the window and peered out.

"Not necessarily. The program is having some trouble pinpointing the exact type of signature it's registering. It might be a ghosting effect due to the nature of spirit energy lingering long after the entity has moved on," said Billy.

"You mean like how I can track your streaks pattern even after you're miles ahead of me?" asked RJ.

Billy smiled back finally acknowledging that maybe his student was more than just street smart. "Yeah, exactly like that. But since this energy source is so powerful its leaving a massive signature all over town. The scanners can't seem to differentiate between residual energy and active movement," said Billy.

RJ began to channel his animal spirit and forced Geki to manifest himself. The large purple wolf stretched and yawned as if being woken from a nap.

"Geki, are you able to snif out spirit signatures?" asked RJ.

The wolf shook its head, without any words the wolf informed RJ that his tracking skills would be useless since the entire town was covered in the black wolf's sent. He could barely stand the smell now.

"I asked Rogan when we first arrived. By the look on your face I'm guessing Geki said the same thing?" asked Billy.

"That neither can find them for the same reason the scanner can't locate them," said RJ.

Billy nodded and laid down the keyboard. There wouldn't be much else they could do until the black wolf made itself known.

Suddenly Rogan materialized at Billy's side. With a gentle nudge from his snout Rogan managed to inform Billy that Mia was reaching out to them. Billy told RJ to link with Geki so they could all converse together.

A few seconds later they found themselves in a massive bubble of energy crackling between purple, blue, and yellow.

Before them Mia was already waiting for them with Verrick.

"Where are you?" asked Mia.

The bubble of energy crackled again with jagged lines of black energy.

"We've been trying to contact you for hours. Verrick and I were finally able to reach Rogan to let him know we needed to speak," said Mia.

"We're close to what we believe could be the source of the disturbance we all felt," said Billy as the protective bubble began to open allowing gusts of winds to pummel them.

"What's going on?" yelled RJ over the howling winds.

"It might have something to do with the black wolf. We'll try to reach you again when we've gotten more information until then what is it you needed to tell us?" yelled Billy.

"The wolf, I've seen it before. In a dre,.." said Mia as the bubble finally collapsed around them. Their spirit animals quickly enveloped them in their own aura and safely transported them back to our plane of existence.

"This is getting out of hand," said Billy as he rose from his meditative state.

However, before RJ could even ask a question there was a loud pounding on the door.


End file.
